Snow White
by Acherona
Summary: Snow White Sasuke. Find out how he fares with Madara as the evil queen, a very clumsy Prince Charming and a cottage filled with perverts…Welcome to once upon a time.


**Disclaimer** - I do not own Naruto or Snow White and I'm not making any money of these writings.

**Warning** - BoyxBoy loving, abuse of fairytales, bad language and sex between males.

**AN** - _This is my entry for the Enchanted Desires contest over at Y! It's my take on the classical fairytale of Snow White. This is written as humor and it's not meant to be taken seriously. This story is very much unbeta'd because I wanted to make the deadline so please forgive any mistakes…other than that…Please enjoy!_

**Snow White**

Once upon a time there was a beautiful queen, she had a marriage filled with love and helped to rule over a beautiful and peaceful country. There was one thing missing though and it was a constant ache in the beautiful queen's heart. They didn't have a child, for years both the king and queen had wished, hoped and tried…_really _tried everywhere and everyway but nothing had happened and the queen was starting to lose hope.

The queen was sitting in her private garden sowing, marking her husband's underwear with his family crest. She loved to see the red and white fan on his little bum. The queen longed to embroider the uchiwa's on tiny baby clothes, it was her deepest wish.

Suddenly she pricked her finger on the sharp silver needle and a drop of ruby red blood welled out from the tip of her finger and fell down on her husband's white underpants. Mesmerized she watched the red spread on the pure white and again her heart ached with longing for a baby.

"If I could have a baby I would be willing to offer more than my blood, I would give up my very soul." The queen whispered to no one in particular. "I wish, oh I wish for a baby with skin as white as snow, hair like ebony and lips as red as blood…A child like that would truly be the most beautiful creature ever born. As she was sitting there in her garden lost in daydreams the king came to her to see what she was doing.

Upon seeing the fans on his underwear his dark eyes lit up with glee, he loved to have his crest on his possessions and he was happy that his wife took the time to mark them herself.

"What splendid work you are doing my dear wife, what say you should I model these fine underpants right away? The king asked, a smile grazing his otherwise so stern features.

The queen looked up at her husband and smiled back. "Why yes husband let's try them on, after all we must make sure they fit you.

Nine months later in the middle of summer the queen gave birth to a healthy child. All the people in the land ooh'd and aahh'd because never before had they seen such a beautiful baby. Its smooth skin was white as snow, hair and eyes were dark as ebony and its small rose petal lips were red as blood. The king and queen couldn't be happier and they named their treasure and the heir to the throne Sasuke but most people just called the little beauty Snow White.

Then it happened that tragedy struck the kingdom, both the king and queen mysteriously died and it was decided that until prince Sasuke whom most people still called Snow White were of age a distant uncle of his would rule in his stead. The uncle whose name was Madara was a wicked and vain man who wanted the kingdom to himself. He never noticed Sasuke much because the prince was still a child and didn't interfere with his plans much.

Queen….no I mean king Madara had a magical mirror who only spoke the truth and Madara loved to ask this mirror who the fairest in the land was because he knew his own name would be the one spilled from cold glass lips. The mirror had once been a man of flesh and blood and he had been Madara's lover until he deceived him and cheated on him with another. Madara being knowledgeable in the darkest of magic's cursed his lover into the mirror and made sure that from now on he could only ever speak the truth, never again could he lie or stray from Madara's side.

The years continued to pass by and ignored by his uncle and the court prince Sasuke grew up to be a young man. Madara ruled the country with an iron fist and every day he stilled stepped into his private chambers and asked his mirror who was the fairest in the land. His vanity had only grown with the years and he wanted to be worshipped by all.

Madara stood in front of his mirror, fluffing his dark spiky hair so that it lay just right over his shoulders and then he adjusted his sparkling tiara. No one dared to question why he'd chosen to wear the queen's tiara instead of the king's crown. Madara knew that diamonds complimented him better than gold and that huge crown was butt ugly while the tiara was light and graceful upon his shiny locks. After blowing himself a kiss he looked in the mirror and asked.

"Mirror mirror on the wall, who's the fairest of them all?"

A misty image of a young, long haired man appeared in the polished glass and looked the king over.

"My quee…err king is gorgeous that is true, but prince Sasuke is far prettier that you….un." The mirror replied.

Madara almost suffered a seizure at the mirrors words, he couldn't believe that he had heard right. "Show me Sasuke!" He roared at the mirror while he stomped his velvet clad feet on the floor and flailed his arms around.

The mist whirled inside the glass again until it showed a young man sitting in the garden reading a book. Madara bristled; the boy was truly beautiful with his black hair, pale skin and slender body. He had to do something about this; the rival of beauty (and of the throne but that came in second) had to go.

Madara hurriedly stalked to the doors of his chambers threw them opened and called to the startled guard standing outside. "Hurry bring me prince Sasuke, I have an urgent matter to discuss with him." The guard saluted and hurried on his way, not seeing the wicked smile spreading on his ruler's lips…Oh the brat would be dealt with, an evil plan was already forming inside that pretty head…not just the prettiest anymore.

Sasuke was surprised as he walked to his uncle's chambers. He couldn't imagine what his uncle wanted to speak to him about since the older man hadn't so much as looked his way in all the years that he'd been there.

He pushed open the heave wooden door and stepped inside after having announced his arrival. His uncle was sitting in a golden chair, the faint sunshine caused rainbows to spread from his diamond tiara and light up the room.

"Come in, come in dear child and let me have a look at you." Madara called in a gentle voice.

Sasuke hesitantly stepped closer to his uncle, for a second the older man's dark eyes seemed to flash crimson and Sasuke just wished he could get the hell out of there.

"What I can I help you with uncle?" He asked in a dark smooth voice that Madara instantly hated, everything about this wretched creature was beautiful and it strengthened Madara's resolve that the kid had to go.

"Well I don't know if you know this but I'm very adept at making herbal medicine to help the poor in our country." Madara said and even managed to squeeze out a few tears. "Now the cooks little son has become ill and I really need some herbs that grow deep in the forest to help cure him." Madara looked up at Sasuke and the tear drops clinging to his long lashes sparkled like the diamonds on his tiara. "Would you go in to the forest, collect these herbs for me and help save a little boys life?" He asked in a quivering voice.

Sasuke furrowed his perfect brow as he looked at his uncle. "I have never been outside the castle walls; wouldn't it be better sending someone who knows their way?"

"No it has to be you!" Madara shouted before he schooled his face back into his saintly expression again. "I mean, I don't trust anyone else…the commoners children don't have much worth here and if I send someone else they might be lazy and pick the first weed they find and make the little boy even sicker…Please dearest nephew, do this for me." He pleaded.

Sasuke had to admit that he was curious of the world outside the castle and this could be his best chance to experience it. He didn't really care about the cooks little brat, the snot-nosed kid was obnoxious and Sasuke was pretty sure he'd caught brat spitting in his pudding once. Still the lure of the outside world was calling to him.

"Okay uncle, I'll do this for you." He said calmly. "When should I leave?"

"Leave as soon as possible; think of the sick little boy." Madara said as he mentally rubbed his hand with glee, this was going easier than he had expected. "I'll send the word to the guards that you are allowed outside the gates.

Sasuke nodded shortly and turned and walked out of the room, if he hadn't been who he was he would almost say that he was giddy…that was impossible of course since a prince of the house of Uchiha didn't get giddy…ever!

Madara chuckled as the little prince left the room, that pest would be out of his hair soon enough. Another knock on the door woke him from his happy musings, the door swung open and a tall very pale man with long dark hair entered.

"You called for me sssssssir." The man hissed as he bowed deeply.

"Ah yes Orochimaru, I have a hunter mission for you. Madara said.

"Really, who am I hunting thissssssssss time." Orochimaru asked as his slitted yellow eyes lit up at the thought of blood.

Madara rose up, walked over to the other man and run a slender finger down the other's chest. "This time my dear servant you're hunting royal prey." He said before pulling the other man's face down by his hair and giving him a deep kiss.

Orochimaru licked his lips with an obscenely long tongue when the heated kiss ended and smiled showing sharp teeth. "I'll bring you hissss heart in a box my lord." He promised.

"Good boy," Madara kissed him again. "Now go, and whatever you do don't disappoint me." He said with a pointed look towards the large mirror on the wall. Orochimaru just grinned and hurried out of the ruler's chambers, he had a prey to catch.

oo—oo—oo

Sasuke walked through the thick, green forest. Watching the sun filter through healthy leaves creating spots of light and cool shadows between huge three limbs. It was beautiful and restful walking the path between old trees and blooming flowers. The only thing that worried Sasuke was the animals, they seemed sort of crazy. Weren't animals supposed to avoid humans? As soon as the raven had stepped foot in the forest he'd been bombarded and followed by animals, big and small, flying and crawling…It was starting to get on his nerves. There was one little bird that was especially annoying. It was tiny and bright blue and it whirred around Sasuke's head, beating its little wings and singing his little heart out. Birds carried the bird flu right? They probably had other deceases too, rats with wings that's what they were. Sasuke was getting increasingly irritated by the small animal until he finally caught it in a pale fist and hissed at it.

"If I hear one more _tweet_ out of you I will pluck every single feather from your body and shove your skinny drumsticks up Bambi's ass…Believe I'll do it!" All the animals got a somewhat scared look in their eyes and backed off after that, especially the deer ran for it and Sasuke had a feeling that if the animal could have covered his behind he would have done so…Finally sweet silence reigned again and Sasuke sighed a breath of relief.

It wasn't long after that that Sasuke realized he was being followed, first he thought that the animals had dared to come back and he flexed his feather plucking fingers but then he knew that this wasn't animals. The one who followed him was human…barely.

As he was contemplating how to handle his stalker, the follower jumped out of some bushes and pinned him to the ground. A long tongue slithered out from between the man's thin lips and licked Sasuke's face from chin to temple. Sasuke felt like throwing up when he felt the slimy appendage on him.

"Well, well what do we have here? A little prince out all on hisssssssss own…Careful little beauty, thing like you can end up being eaten here." The attackers said while his yellow eyes roamed over Sasuke's body, gleaming with sexual hunger.

Oh hell no…this pervert would not get to touch him! Sasuke began to struggle under the snake man's firm grip.

Orochimaru grunted as the beautiful boy writhed beneath him. "It's a shame Madara wants you dead," He whispered. "You and I could have had so much fun together…Unfortunately I have to obey my masssssssster, so you have to be a good little boy and die. The snake like man rummaged around in his robes until his hand came out holding a sharp long-bladed knife. He looked down at the trapped prince and licked his lips. "One last tasssssste couldn't hurt." He whispered and lowered his monster tongue towards Sasuke again.

Sasuke was starting to panic. His uncle wanted him dead…why? Sasuke had spent all his life being ignored, what had changed now? He saw that slimy thing coming closer to his face again…He managed to get one hand free so he grabbed that monster and he pulled it with all his strength. Sasuke kind of enjoyed the strangles scream of pain that came from his attacker and the way the snake man doubled over in pain holding his abused tongue was amusing. Sasuke hurriedly got up from underneath the other man and followed up his tongue pulling by kicking the other in the crotch…several times. After whimpering a few times the snake man passed out. Sasuke then did what any sane person would do, he ran.

oo—oo—oo

Madara skipped into his chambers, he'd just had a very satisfying romp with one of his head guards, Kakuzu could work magic with his tendrils and Madara had been utterly and completely fucked…yes life as king was good.

He happily pranced over to the mirror, looked himself over and marveled at the hotness that was him. Madara figured that Orochimaru should be done with his mission now, even if the other liked to play with his food the little brat should be dead and gone right about now. He ran his head through wild locks of hair and asked.

"Mirror, mirror made of glass, who in this land is the hottest piece of ass?"

"Despite all of your scheming and all that you've done, the battle of beauty prince Sasuke has won…un." The mirror answered and the misty figure of a man inside it blew his blonde bangs away from his eye, only to have them fall back and cover it again.

"What?!?" Madara hollered and he had to stop himself from breaking the mirror. Orochimaru was as good as dead. You didn't fail Madara. With wild eyes and a sneer on his handsome features Madara walked over to where he kept his books on the darkest of dark magic…he needed a new plan.

oo—oo—oo

Sasuke didn't know had long he'd been running but his chest burned with every breath and his legs felt like jelly. When he came to a stream, he fell to his knees exhausted and drank the cool water in big gulps. As he sat there trying to regain his breath and force his inner organs back where they should be instead of in his throat he heard splashing and laughing. Sasuke had never heard a laugh like that before, it was like it was filled with all the joys in the world. The prince crawled on his belly and hid under some shrubs, he needed to see whoever it was that had laughed like that.

Looking out from beneath some branches Sasuke saw a boy bathing…and the boy was glorious, skin like molted gold and hair like sunshine. Sasuke had never seen anything like him, he wanted to go over there and feel if the skin of the boy was as warm and smooth as it looked.

The boy was splashing around wildly while talking to his horse that stood up on the shore. The horse was huge and reddish/brown in color. Sasuke couldn't catch what the blond was babbling about but apparently the horse's name was Kyuubi, what kind of fucked up name was that for a horse? The beast only had one tail as far as Sasuke could see.

The blond was getting ready to get out of the water and Sasuke tensed up with his bottom lip between his teeth, he was getting all hot looking at all that golden skin and although he hated to admit it, he wanted to see more. Something about the blond made him want to rush over to him and throw himself into his into his arms, maybe the blond could keep him safe? Just as he thought that the blond slipped and fell on his ass back into the water, it ended with the horse having to pull him out. Sasuke sighed disappointedly; the blond was an idiot, all looks and no brain it seemed. With one last look on that godly body Sasuke crawled back through the bushes, he needed to keep moving before Madara's people found him.

After running through the dense forest for a couple of more hours Sasuke came upon a small cottage, nestled between rosebushes and apple trees. It looked really cozy and Sasuke hurried over to knock on the blue painted front door. No one answered but the door was unlocked so Sasuke stepped inside. He was really hungry and really tired. He walked into a rustic kitchen where a large oak table stood in the middle of the floor and four chairs stood around the table. The inside of the house wasn't as pretty as the outside had been, dirty dishes were everywhere and everything was covered in dirt and grime. Sasuke wrinkled his pretty little nose as he looked around. The blue bird from before sat at the window and looked pointedly to a broom that stood in the corner with its beady little eyes. Sasuke snorted and slammed the window shut so the bird had to hurriedly fly away unless it wanted to be flattened. As if Sasuke would ever pick up a broom, that's what servants was for.

The beautiful prince walked up the stairs and came upon a bedroom where four beds stood, he was so tired that he practically fell on to the one that stood closest to the door and immediately fell asleep.

Sasuke slowly woke up and let out a slightly girlish scream as he found four people leaning over him and watching him closely.

"What the fuck are you doing?" He screeched in an undignified way.

"What are we doing," A man with white spiky, wild hair in a long pony tail said. "More like what are you doing? We come home from a grueling day of work and find you asleep in Ebisu's bed." The white haired male pointed to another slender man in a pair of round dark glasses that looked as if he was about to cry.

"Are you some kind of stalker fan?" The third man asked, his only visible eye making an upside down u shape as he smiled at Sasuke. The lower half of his face was covered with some sort of mask and the same went for one of his eyes. Silver hair stuck up in an impossible way from his head.

"Fan? I have no idea who you are?" Sasuke said as he looked wildly around. The fourth man didn't say anything; he just stood there in a black belly shirt and smiled fakely at Sasuke. His black hair and dark eyes reminded Sasuke of himself…of course he was prettier.

"Why are you here then?" The one eyed man asked.

Sasuke knew that he needed a place to stay until he could figure out what to do and this seemed like a god as place as any so he told the four strangers all about who he was and his troubles hoping that they would let him stay.

"So you're the little prince, I haven't seen you since you were a baby." The man with the white pony tail said. "We were banned from the castle when Madara took over the throne." He continued.

"So who are you?" Sasuke asked.

"Ah we're the founders and operators of the Icha Icha franchise." The man with the glasses whose name was Ebisu stated proudly.

"Porn…you work with PORN?" Sasuke asked shocked as a slight blush covered his pale cheeks.

"See I told you, you'd heard of us." The silver haired man said smugly.

The four perverts introduced themselves. The man with the pony tail was Jiraiya, the silver haired man was Kakashi, then came Ebisu and that last one was Sai. Now they were discussing amongst themselves if they were going to let him stay or not.

"So," Kakashi said. "We'll let you stay if you cook and clean for us while we're out researching."

"And if you pose nude for my pictures." Sai added.

"How about…no!" Sasuke said. "You let me stay and you clean up this place so that I won't have to live in a sty. I expect three hot meals a day and you can take your painting supplies and shove them up your ass." He continued and pointed at Sai.

"Done!" Ebisu yelled excitedly and shook Sasuke's hand. "Oh it's going to be so much fun having a real prince in the house."

The other three men just stared at Ebisu as he fawned over Sasuke. "Looks like Ebisu signed up for both cleaning and cooking duty then." Jiraiya said dryly. Then he continued. "Welcome to our home, I hope you'll feel at home.

And so Sasuke's life with the four perverts of the forest began.

oo—oo—oo

Madara was so angry that he thought he would burst. After weeks of searching for the brat his hawk had finally found him living with those damned perverts. Those fuckers were richer than he was and clever too. So far they had thwarted every attempt that Madara had made at taking Sasuke's life; the bastards never left him alone.

Madara had a new plan though; he'd opened a new bath house at the edge of the forest. He knew that those perverted geezers wouldn't be able to resist the chance to travel there and conduct "research". He chuckled evilly as he thought about finally being rid of the obstacle that the perverts made.

After much research which included torturing the cook Madara found out that Sasuke's favorite food was tomatoes, so on his table there was a whole basket of ripe ruby red tomatoes just waiting to be devoured. They were all poisoned of course, with a very lethal and painful poison.

Madara went over to a cabinet filled with all sorts of glass bottles; he picked out a small green one and downed its content in one gulp. Bones cracked and hisses of pain was heard as Madara's body transformed into that of a smaller male with short hair and a stupid look on his face. He walked over to the mirror and looked himself over, pleased with the result. It was as they said, if you wanted something done right, you better do it yourself.

Madara grabbed a black cloak and the basket of tomatoes and walked out the door, he had a brat to kill.

oo—oo—oo

Sasuke was bored…he was bored and alone. His perverts had left for a research trip. They had left him with strict orders not to leave the cottage or garden and to not invite anyone in. Sasuke rolled his eyes, he wasn't stupid but he supposed that it was endearing that the perverts cared for him.

The biggest problem with being bored and alone was that you had time to think. And every time Sasuke thought that blond from the stream wormed his way into Sasuke's head. The prince had not been able to get the idiot of his mind. He even dreamt of that golden skin and strong muscles and he woke up blushing and panting and with a problem in his pants. He blamed the perverts; he'd been exposed to more porn these past weeks than any sane person should have to see in his entire life.

As Sasuke sat on the steps of the cottage daydreaming of licking the droplets of water of golden skin he didn't see or hear the man that was approaching the cottage. Not until he heard the clearing of a throat right beside him Sasuke looked up with a surprised look in his beautiful dark eyes.

"Hello there little boy, are your parents home?" The stranger asked.

"Hn." Sasuke replied getting ready to ignore the annoying stranger.

"My name is Tobi, Tobi's a good boy," The stranger continued and Sasuke grew more irritated by the minute. "I have this basket full of tomatoes that I don't know what to do with." Tobi said as he swung the basket like a pendulum in front of Sasuke.

At the word tomatoes Sasuke had stiffened and his eyes were riveted to the delicious red treats, he hadn't tasted a tomato since he'd left the castle and he missed their sweet juicy taste. Sasuke almost drooled at the sight and smell of them all piled up in that plain wicker basket.

"Oh does the young master like tomatoes?" Tobi asked. "Here have one." He offered and placed the basket right before Sasuke.

Sasuke's eyes looked from the basket to Tobi and back to the basket again. The perverts had warned him not to accept anything from strangers but the tomatoes looked so fucking tasty. He reached out a trembling hand and took one of the large juicy fruits and bit into it with relish. No more had he tasted its sweetness before his face turned paler than before, his hands clawed at his throat trying desperately to get some air in before we went limp and fell off the stairs, his gorgeous eyes empty and unseeing.

Tobi kicked the unmoving body just to make sure he was dead before he released the glamour and turned back to his old pretty self. He danced around Sasuke's body as he cackled manically; he'd finally outwitted the stupid little brat.

Suddenly Madara heard upset voices and he hurried to hind in the forest. He grinned to himself as the perverts reached their garden and found the dead prince. Madara took great pleasure in seeing their pained faces and tears before he flashed himself back to the castle…Life as king was good.

After bathing and dressing in the finest silk and with a new pink tiara secured on his head Madara walked confidently to the mirror. He preened at himself before asking.

"Mirror, mirror who cannot lie…Tell me who's the fairest now… is it I?"

"Since gorgeous prince Sasuke has dropped dead to the ground, No greater living beauty than you can be found…un. However his body's on display for all to see…and even his corpse are far prettier than thee…un"

Madara almost swallowed his tongue as he shook with anger, why couldn't he catch a break? He took a hold of his pretty pink tiara and hurled it at the mirror, watching as it smashed into a million pieces. Unfortunately the mirror had held his magical power and now Madara was just an ordinary man, he was so angry that he didn't care though. He flailed out the door and into the forest to find the brats body…There was no way he'd let that little dead pest win.

oo—oo—oo

Prince Naruto rode through the forest on his trusted steed when he saw four figures gathered around something sparkling on top of a hill. This peeked the blonds' curiosity and he steered his horse up said hill until he came to the four men standing there. Naruto dismounted Kyuubi and walked over to the men. What he saw there made his breath catch in his throat. There in a coffin made of glass lay the most beautiful creature that Naruto had ever seen. Skin as white as snow, hair as dark as ebony and lips as red as blood met his gaze. The glorious creature was too still though, not a breath raised that slender chest and not a wink made long eyelashes flutter.

"What has happened here?" Naruto asked silently as he felt tears rise in his eyes at the thought of this angel being dead.

Kakashi turned to him with a solemn look in his visible eye. "This is prince Sasuke, murdered for his beauty." He answered.

Naruto felt pulled towards the beauty resting incased in glass, he needed to have a closer look. As he stepped forward he tripped over Jiraiya's feet and ended up falling on the coffin, making the glass shatter. Sasuke tumbling out and landing with cold lips pressed against Naruto's.

Naruto watched with wide blue eyes as warmth suddenly came back to those soft lips and the raven coughed and sputtered until he'd yakked out a piece if half rotting tomato before promptly falling asleep…Okay… so that wasn't the most attractive thing the blond had ever seen but still the dark haired beauty was alive and lying on top of him, that part was very pleasant so Naruto embraced the raven and pulled him closer.

The four perverts stood gaping in awe and the foot Kakashi had raised to kick the blond in the head for destroying the coffin and desecrating Sasuke's body lowered to the ground again.

Madara came rushing up the hill like a mad man intent to carve up Sasuke's body but when he saw the prince alive he stopped dead in his tracks…What was he going to do now? He was easily over powered and bound by Sai and Ebisu. Sai looked at him curiously and fiddled with his hair.

"Say have you ever thought about a career in the adult industry?" He asked the dethroned king?

Madara thought about it for a while and looked contemplative. And that's how quee…err king Madara ended his days in a high class brothel where he was in great demand because of his beauty. Sai turned out to be one of his regular customers and Madara was actually happy, his customers told him he was beautiful all the time and that was all that he needed.

Naruto carefully gathered the sleeping prince in his arms and mounted Kyuubi; he would bring this beauty back to his country to be his bride. He waved goodbye to the perverts and invited them to come and stay at his castle whenever they wanted before he galloped into the sunset.

oo—oo—oo

Sasuke awoke lying in a large, soft bed covered in red silk sheets. He sat up and looked around worriedly. He remembered eating the tomato and the pain that followed. He also vaguely remembered throwing up on the golden god from the stream but that could have been a nightmare too. Sasuke was sort of hoping that it was.

"Ah so you're finally awake my beautiful bride." A deep throaty voice said.

Sasuke turned his head towards the voice and saw the blond from his dreams leaning against the doorway clad in only a tight pair of dark blue trousers.

"What do you mean bride, where am I?" Sasuke asked with a bite to his voice that was contradicted by the fact that he couldn't take his eyes off the blond.

Naruto chuckled huskily as he walked towards the bed. "My name is Naruto; you are in my country, in my chambers and in my bed. I saved your life and took you as my bride; all that's left now is for me to claim you. I waited cause I figured it would be better for the both of us if you were awake during the deed…Now I don't want to wait any more." The bed dipped as Naruto sat down on it and leaned towards Sasuke.

The raven sputtered as he crawled away from the blond. " Dobe! You can't just take someone as your bride without asking first and there will be no claiming here, in fact if there was going to be any sex what so ever (which there won't) I would be the one pounding your ass. An Uchiha doesn't bottom."

"Oh my poor delusional bride." Was the only thing Naruto said before catching the squirming beauty and meshing their lips together. Sasuke couldn't believe how good the blonds' lips felt against his own and he couldn't help but parting his own lips and letting Naruto's questing tongue enter his moist cavern. Their tongues twisted and danced together and Sasuke melted into a boneless heap against Naruto's strong chest. The blond was that good of a kisser.

When Sasuke came to next he was lying on his back on the middle of the bed, naked and with his wrists tied to the bedposts. He yanked at the bindings and death-glared at the blond sitting beside him. He wouldn't admit that this excited him, he wanted this.

Naruto leaned down and placed a soft kiss on his forehead. "Just relax baby, I'm going to give you pleasure as you've never known before. You're gonna beg me to take you.

"Hn." Sasuke said and turned his head away from Naruto, he couldn't help the wild pounding of his heart though.

Again Naruto laughed that deep throaty laugh Sasuke had heard when he first saw the blond bathing and goose-bumps appeared on his pale skin.

Naruto moved to straddle Sasuke's slender thighs and dived for the long pale column of his neck, suckling and biting at the pulse-point before nibbling his way down a smooth, hairless, pale chest. Sasuke even though he tried to fight it arched upwards Naruto, thoroughly enjoying his ministrations, only to be stopped by the velvet ropes that tied his wrists to the bed.

"Mmmmm...aaahhhh " A moan spilled from red lips without its owner's permission as a large tanned finger moved to fondle and pinch a stiff pink nipple until it was ha hardened sensitive nub that craved the blonds' touch. Soon its neglected twin was met with a hot, wet mouth covering the erect nub and this caused Sasuke to writhe beneath the golden blonds' skilled fingers and tongue.

As the ravenous mouth and skilled fingers tortured Sasuke's nipples the blond pressed his groin into the ravens, creating wonderful friction that felt heavenly and yet left Sasuke craving more. He bucked up into Naruto's body wanting to feel it flush against his own. The blond groaned at Sasuke's antics and ground their erections together.

"Feels good?" Naruto asked breathlessly after a particular hard thrust.

Sasuke nodded as he continued to buck into Naruto's touch and he bit down on his bottom lip not to scream. This action caused Naruto to focus on those soft red and he captured them with his own slightly chapped ones. Naruto's large hands moved down Sasuke's body, caressing and groping as they went until they landed firm buttocks of his beautiful bride. He squeezed and groped the pale globes, while his wicked tongue thrust in and out of the raven's hot mouth, mimicking what he would do with another body part inside that glorious tight ass.

When the blond finally pulled his tongue out of Sasuke's cavern the raven almost cried in disappointment, his mouth felt empty now. Then he saw the blond unbuttoning those blue pants and peeling them of golden hips and legs. Sasuke's dark eyes widened when he saw the other's bobbing erection being freed.

Naruto crawled up the raven's body until his throbbing member was aligned with Sasuke's pouting mouth. "Please baby." The blond begged. Sasuke felt a surge of power go through his body as the blond begged him to please him and he lifted his head to teasingly lick the tip of Naruto's rock hard cock.

Naruto grunted in pleasure as that velvet tongue came in contact with his arousal. He gripped soft black tresses and slowly made Sasuke take in more of his member. After some adjusting Sasuke allowed took in more of the throbbing dick until all of it treat was lodged inside his warm wet mouth. He used his tongue to softly massage and lick the purple head before he began to bob of his head up and down the thick shaft. Sasuke dipped his tongue into the slit of the hard cock lodged in his mouth and savored the taste of the slightly bitter precum pooling there. Quenching his gag reflex the raven swallowed the cock deep down his throat and hummed around it.

Naruto gasped and tightened his hands into fists in Sasuke's hair. The raven was too good, he had to pull out or he would come far too soon. With a grunt of regret Naruto released Sasuke's hair and pulled his cock out of that wonderful mouth. Watching Sasuke lying there with glazed eyes, parted lips and a thin trail of saliva running from the corner of his mouth almost caused Naruto to come undone anyway.

The blond bent down and kissed Sasuke deeply as his hands were fumbling, trying to open a small vile of oil. Finally he managed to uncap in and he hurriedly slathered his fingers in the slick substance.

Sasuke felt a slick finger drift down his abdomen over his erect cock and sensitive balls before slowly encircling his entrance pushing in shallowly before retreating again. It felt wonderful and Sasuke began to press back against the intruder, enjoying the feeling of the callous finger caressing his insides. After a while Naruto added another finger and then another. He curled his fingers and brushed a spot inside Sasuke that almost caused him to jump of the bed, stars of pleasure erupted behind his eyelids as the spot inside him was continually stroked. He pushed down on the fingers and started to beg and plead.

"Please Naruto, please, please give me more….Fuck me!" He whined.

"I did say that you would beg me to claim you." Naruto said smugly as he removed his fingers and settled himself between Sasuke's silky thighs. He slowly slid his rock hard member inside Sasuke's tight heat. Both men groaned loudly as Naruto slid into place. Sasuke was shaking in both pleasure, and pain, while Naruto struggled to stay still and give Sasuke room to adjust.

"You're so fucking tight!" Naruto moaned. "The way you squeeze my cock is wonderful…I have to move."

Sasuke nodded and clenched around the cock inside him to let Naruto know it was okay that he moved, he felt so full. It was a strange but not an unpleasant feeling. The raven flexed his hips and wrapped his legs around Naruto's waist, his inner muscles pulling the blond deeper.

Naruto groaned at the feeling and thrust into the heat, rolling his hips to press deeper before starting a fast rhythm between their bodies. Sasuke's hole sucked him in and Naruto thrust in and out, brutally impaling his beautiful bride.

Suddenly Sasuke arched his back almost painfully and nearly threw Naruto off him. "Fuck!" He yelled, quickly followed by "More…please fuck me harder!" Realizing that he had found Sasuke's prostate Naruto continued to plough into the spongy button, brushing it with every stroke of his turgid cock.

Sasuke tightened his legs around the blonds' waist, tensing his whole body like a bowstring before yelled out Naruto's name and released all over himself and Naruto. Feeling Sasuke climax and his ass spasming and convulsing around his cock made the blond quicken his pace pumping in and out, harshly, before grabbing the back of Sasuke's thighs and pushing them towards his chest coming inside Sasuke with a feral growl and coating the raven's insides with his hot seed.

Naruto pulled out and collapsed beside the Sasuke, quickly undoing the rope and tugging him into his arms so that Sasuke rested his head on Naruto's chest. The blond panted with satisfaction and even Sasuke wore a tiny smirk.

"See that wasn't so bad was it?" Naruto said and placed a kiss on the raven's sweaty brow. "Please say that you'll be my bride and stay with me forever." The blond pleaded.

"Hn." Sasuke answered before kissing a caramel colored nipple and snuggling deeper into the blonds' embrace.

**And they lived happily ever after…**

**AN - **_Thank you so much for reading, I hope you enjoyed my cracktastic fairytale. Please review…_**  
**


End file.
